Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle
Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle is a 2003 American action comedy film directed by McG and written by John August, and Cormac and Marianne Wibberley. Plot After rescuing U.S. Marshal Ray Carter (Robert Patrick) in Mongolia, the Angels: Natalie Cook (Cameron Diaz) Dylan Sanders (Drew Barrymore) and Alex Munday (Lucy Liu) together with John Bosley's adoptive brother Jimmy Bosley (Bernie Mac) are sent to recover H.A.L.O. (Hidden Alias List Operation) titanium rings stolen from the United States Department of Justice which can display the people listed in the witness protection program. DOJ official William Rose Bailey (Bruce Willis) and a protected witness, Alan Caulfield (Eric Bogosian) are among those killed. At Caulfield's house in San Bernardino, the Angels track his assassin Randy Emmers (Rodrigo Santoro) to a beach where they meet with former Angel Madison Lee (Demi Moore). During the Coal Bowl motorcycle race, Emmers targets another witness named Max Petroni (Shia LaBeouf), but is killed by the Thin Man (Crispin Glover). Inside Emmers' pocket, the Angels discover the photos of Caulfield, Max, and, surprisingly, Dylan, under her birth name, Helen Zaas. Dylan reveals that she is a protected witness after sending her former boyfriend, Irish mob leader Seamus O'Grady (Justin Theroux) to prison. O'Grady has since targeted those who wronged him; including Dylan and Max, whose parents O'Grady killed. Max is sent to the home of Bosley's mother (Ja'net Dubois) for his protection. At a monastery, the Angels learn about the Thin Man's past from the Mother Superior (Carrie Fisher), who reveals his name, Anthony. Afterward, the Angels track O'Grady's mob at San Pedro and manage to get the rings, but O'Grady threatens Dylan with the murder of everyone she loves. While Natalie attends her boyfriend, Peter Kominsky (Luke Wilson)'s high school reunion at Hermosa Beach and Alex returns home to find her action star boyfriend-under-timeout, Jason Gibbons (Matt LeBlanc) telling her awestruck father (John Cleese) about her exploits (only for him to mistake her for being a hooker), Dylan leaves the Angels and heads to Mexico. When Natalie, Bosley and Alex notice her letter, Alex becomes upset while Natalie understands that Dylan fled to protect them. When she asks how O'Grady got out of jail, Charlie reveals someone had him released on good behavior. While hiding out in Mexico, Dylan is convinced to return after seeing an apparition of former Angel Kelly Garrett (Jaclyn Smith). Natalie and Alex deduce that Carter is a part of O'Grady's scheme after seeing him return Bosley's keys without any pain, despite claiming to have broken his ribs beforehand. Following him, the two witness him killed by Madison, the true mastermind. Though Dylan arrives to back the group, the Angels are shot by Madison, who takes the rings; though they survived via Kevlar vests. Back at the base, Charlie reprimands Madison for what she's done and confronts her for endangering her former teammates' lives, the reason why he fired her in the first place. Madison responds by shooting the speaker and blowing him off. The Angels realize that Madison, with O'Grady's protection, is going to sell the rings to the Antonioni Crime Family, the Tanaka Yakuza, and the Diablo Cartel at the Hollywood Walk of Fame, where Jason's film premiere is about to commence. The Angels arrange for the three groups up to be arrested by the FBI while they confront Madison and O'Grady. Anthony comes to the Angels' aid, confessing his love for Dylan, but O'Grady kills him. O'Grady nearly succeeds in killing Dylan as well, but she blinds him; causing him to lose his footing and fall to his death. The Angels fight Madison all the way to an abandoned theater, where they kick her into a chamber filled with gas and she inadvertently triggers an explosion; killing herself. The Angels attend the premiere, where they learn that Mama Bosley is adopting Max. Peter postpones his engagement with Natalie by buying for them a puppy named Spike while Alex terminates her timeout with Jason. The Angels celebrate their victory together with Bosley. Case Client: Roger Wixon, senior director of the FBI Assignment: Retrieve the stolen HALO rings. Complications: One of the purported victims was in league with the mastermind, who was herself a former Angel. She in turn hired Dylan's ex-boyfriend who was out for revenge. Romantic Entanglements: Natalie moved in with her boyfriend, Pete. Alex resumed her relationship with Jason Gibbons. Dylan finds love with and kisses Anthony aka the Thin Man only for him to be stabbed by Seamus and thrown of the roof to his supposed death. Dylan avenges him by throwing Seamus of the roof in revenge. Outcome: The antagonists all ended up dead. The rings were successfully retrieved. Bosley Bumbles Bosley picked up a taser and asked what it was, and zapped himself before receiving an answer. Memorable Quotes Ray Carter: I'm afraid I underestimated you guys. Natalie: Yeah, that happens a lot. Alex: Case closed. Nat, move in. Dylan thinks he's hot. Dylan: What do you mean? Alex: You always fall for the bad guy. Madison: Aw, the Angels' ass-kicking pose. I have to admit, seeing the three of you does give me this little twinge of nostalgia for the old days. But back then, it was a little bit different. You see, when I was an Angel we used guns. Things of Note *This story featured Jimmy Bosley instead of his brother, John Bosley. *Jaclyn Smith appears as Kelly Garrett in a cameo, making her the only TV Angel to appear in the film series, and only the second actor from the original series after John Forsythe. (This doesn't include photographs of past Angels that are seen from time to time.) Category:Films